Wanda Sanderson Must Die Arc
Wanda Sanderson Must Die is a story arc of Beyond The Universe. This story pertains to the attempted assassination on the celebrity; Wanda Sanderson. 'Plot' Intro Wanda Sanderson was considered hot news as a celebrity in the life of the ghost-like species known as the Ektos; however what fame brought her was a jealous, yet anonymous person who wished her dead. This person contacted one of the most rutheless and best bounty hunter and hitman in the universe; Black Death Jackson. Despite being contacted by his employer; Jackson was never introduced to his employer in person; which left even him suspicious of what he was getting himself into as a bounty hunter. Reluctantly however; Jackson boarded his ship and headed for the Ektos' home planet; Albos 3. He was to give a recorded film of her death and in return; would recieve a sum of $10,000,000,000 credits. First Attempt At Wanda Wanda was happy to have her husband Felix O' Neill finally back in her arms after the last 400 years, due to him being in the Terranovian prison of Da'Roth. Now back in the spotlight; Wanda was more successful than she ever was before losing her husband, working her job as an actress and supermodel. Meanwhile Jackson arrived on the planet and seeked the beautiful celebrity out; using every method at his disposal. He eventually discovered her more with her family and despite hesitation before killing her; he proceeded to aim Cobalt Blue at her. He actually missed the first time due to her turning invisible and he had a minor off sight on his scope. Eventually Wanda noticed him and both her, Felix and their children ran for cover. Despite everything though, Jackson caught up and hit Wanda non-fatally in the arm with an ectoplasmic round from one of his Black Mambas. Help Is On The Way Too worried for his wife and children's safety; Felix realized he had no chance against a being with Ectoplasmic rounds because they can kill him too. He realized there was hope; so he contacted the recently appointed Terranovian king Archer C. Carter. After hearing of what happened to Wanda; Archer boarded a Terranovian Battleship and headed for Albos 3 in order to help his friend. Archer arrived on the planet surface and was assessing the situation; now not only was he to protect Wanda, but also take down the assassin before he killed one of the Ektos' most prized celebrities. Eventually Black Death found out about Archer and decided to challenge him in order to make the job more interesting; not only to kill Wanda, but to bring his employer the head of Terranovia's newest rulers. Archer Vs. Black Death Jackson sent Archer a message in order to get his attention; which said that he challenged the Terranovian to a fight. If Archer overcame Jackson, he would leave Wanda and her family alone; if not then they would both die. Despite the odds; Archer knew this was going to be rough and that's why he planned for such an instance. He knew that if Black Death heard of him throughout the cosmos; he could have a weakness that would possibly kill Archer in combat. He met Jackson the next morning and both engaged in an intense battle; causing them to level several buildings in the process. Jackson then attempted to kill Archer with his ammunition with a concentrated burst of Vril Energy; in otherwards, the lethal substance against Terranovians. Even after hitting Archer; the Terranovian king ceased to stay down and because of the Teflon X in his armor; the round was stopped before it could penetrate his body and kill him. Jackson shot at him more than once; including headshots and Archer stopped them in mid-air, as well as dodged them. It wasn't until he was out of ammunition that he started to use his rifle rounds; which proven more faster and hit him in the leg, as well as the arm. Archer fell to the ground and Jackson almost took his head off with a Vril Energy Sword; however even being shot with Vril rounds, he used his plasma vision and hit him in the chest. Jackson was sent flying into a building; then Archer took out the slugs, which hurt but didn't stop him from healing after the rounds were taken out. The now injured Black Death Jackson; still alive after being hit in the chest, started healing and that gave Archer enough time to apprehend the downed bounty hunter and hitman. Incarcerated Archer contacted the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom; who sent a ship to pick up Jackson and his equipment and send him to Tyr Maximum Security Prison. Wanda; now fully healed, thanked Archer for all his assistance and asked him how she could ever repay him for such kindness; he said "Don't worry about it Wanda; it's my pleasure." and then Archer left for Terranovia. Category:Story arcs